pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
My Friend Amikyu
Ever since I was a little girl, I knew there was something wrong with me. Nobody ever told me, but I knew better. For one thing, I always felt cold. Even on the hottest summer days, a chill would run down my spine. Also, I was always pale. I never had to wear sunblock. I could be outside in the sun for hours and come back in the house, looking no different from how I did when I went out. I questioned why I was like this for my entire life, until finally my tenth birthday came around. It was time for my Pokèmon journey to start, and I intended to get some answers. My mother had given me ten pokèballs, a town map, her Pokèdex from when she was younger, and some potions. I gave my her and dad a hug, before setting off into the Kalos Region. I never got out of Aquacorde Town too often. The only time I could remember is when I went to Shalour City with my parents when I was five. I was so excited to go see new places! New Pokémon! I was so excited to meet my partner! I knew it wouldn't be long until I bumped into my first Pokèmon, my first catch of my journey. "What's taking so long...?" I whispered impatiently to myself. I was already halfway through Santalune Forest, and not one Pokèmon has shown up yet! "Maybe I should just go home?" I shook my head. I wasn't about to give up so easily! I kept walking around, until finally... "Agh!" I shouted as I tripped over a rock. I landed in the tall grass, getting dirt all over my leggings. "And they were brand new, too..." I mumbled to myself. I was about to get up, when I felt someone, or something, tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked, turning around. To my surprise, it wasn't a person at all. "A...Pikachu?" I asked. This didn't look like a Pikachu to me. Well, it did, but... "Mimikyu?" It said, slightly tilting its head. "I'm okay, thanks! Or at least, I think?" I replied, getting up. Of course, I didn't know if that's what it asked at all. I had just assumed. "Hey wait a minute! You're the first Pokèmon I've seen on my journey! I have to catch you!" I reminded myself, and before the strange Pikachu could react, I threw the Pokèball. 1 shake, 2 shakes, 3 shakes, Click! "I…I did it! On my first try, too!" I was so happy. Dad has always told me to battle the pokemon before catching it. Of course, his first pokèmon was a Bulbasaur, now a Venusaur, from Prof. Oak all the way in Kanto. He didn't have to go out and find one on his own. I picked up the red-and-white pokèball, gazing at it a little while before I decided to release the strange Pikachu. After all, he was my partner. He wasn't going to live his life stuffed in a pokèball until it's time to battle. "Come on out, Pikachu!" "Mimik!" My 'Pikachu' shouted upon leaving his pokèball. He ran up to me, and jumped on my shoulder happily. I could tell he really enjoyed being out of his Pokèball. However, I started to doubt he was even a Pikachu at all. I got my Pokèdex out from my bag, and scanned my newest Pokèmon. "Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokèmon. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon. This Pokèmon is a Ghost-Fairy type." "so you're a Mimikyu, then? I think you're adorable!" I smiled to my new friend Mimikyu. "Mimikyu!" Mimikyu said happily. I've never heard of a Mimikyu before. I don't even think they're supposed to reside in Kalos. "You're going to need a name, aren't you...well, I'll call you Amikyu. Do you like that name?" I asked Mimikyu sweetly. "Mimi!" Mimikyu nodded, and I could see his tiny eyes light up. He was so happy to have made his first friend, and so was I. Years have passed since that day. I'm fifteen now, and Amikyu and I were going back to Santalune forest for old time's sake. We haven't been there since I caught Amikyu, exactly five years ago from today. We've really grown on each other. In fact, I was planning on giving him a special present for our 'Five-Year Anniversary'. "We're here! I announced to my trusted partner Amikyu. "Mimikyu!" He smiled, leaping off of my shoulder. We both walked around for a little while, taking in the scenery. The sky was bright blue, and trails of sunlight leaked through the trees. A slight breeze shook the leaves. While Amikyu still looked around, I took a present out from my bag. It was wrapped in pale yellow paper to match his cloth, and an orange-red ribbion to match his 'cheeks'. "Amikyu! I have something for you." I said, smiling. He turned around, looking at the gift I was holding. "Mimikyu!!! Mimi mimi kyuuuu!" Amikyu started running around, as it was hard to contain his excitement. I giggled a little. After a couple of seconds, his long, purplish-black arm came out from under his cloth as he grabbed the present, carefully unwrapping the paper. Inside was a locket, shaped like one side of a broken heart. When he opened a locket, there was a picture of me inside. "Mimi!" Amikyu shouted with joy. "And look; I have one, too!" It was true. I took the other half of the locket out of my bag and put it around my neck. "Inside is a picture of you. It's a symbol of friendship! It's like we're two halves of a whole," I explained to him, connecting my half of the locket with his. As Amikyu looked at the picture, tears of happiness formed in his eyes. I wondered...was I his first friend? Or was he released here in Kalos? Over my years of traveling with him, I've learned that Mimikyus were only native to Alola, and could not be found in any other region. So why did I find him in Kalos? After a long day spent together, I figured I may as well go back home. We weren't far away from my house in Aquacorde town. I haven't seen my parents since last year. "Well Amikyu, time to head to Aquacorde town. I told him. He nodded, jumping on my shoulder once again. I was almost out of the forest, when... "Agh!" I shouted, tripping on a tree root. I landed right in a patch of tall grass. "This seems familiar," I laughed to myself. I was just about to get up, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yeah Amikyu, I'm fine. Are you?" I turned around. When I turned around, I saw that it wasn't Amikyu. "Piii?" A Pikachu asked. This Pikachu was like none I've ever seen. Its cheeks were slightly darker, and, instead of being yellow, it was a shade of orange. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend Amikyu. But yes, I am fine. Now I have to find Amikyu..." I told the orange Pikachu. I got up and searched the tall grass, only to find his cloth in the dirt. Panicking, I picked it up and started looking around. "Amikyu!?" I shouted again, worried for my friend. "Amikyu!? Where are you!?" Suddenly I looked down. My heart stopped. There was Amikyu, but not like I had seen before. His eyes were pitch black, but blood-red tears fell from his eyes. He had at least ten arms, five on each side, which he probably hid in the top of his rag. Finaly, he had razor-sharp teeth, and his mouth was surrounded by blood. Surely, that was a mistake. It may just be something else...I hope. His eyes flashed red. I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker, but I couldn't look away. I was in some sort of trance. "Piika Piiii!" I snapped out of it just in time. Amikyu's cloth fell out of my hand. "What's the matter, Pikachu?" I asked her. The orange Pikachu then glanced towards Amikyu, who had his cloth back on and was now perched on my shoulder. "Pii..." she answered. "There's nothing wrong with Amikyu! Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get home!" I shouted, marching away. The poor Mimikyu seemed sad, but I'll always love him no matter what he looks like. "Pikaaa chupiii," the Pikachu glanced at the end of the forest, the ran after us. "Hi Mom, hi Dad, I'm home!" I announced, walking through my front door. "Ayla!" My parents shouted in unison, running over and hugging me as tight as they could. "We were so worried..." Mom glanced at Amikyu. "That's understandable. I haven't been here in a whole year!" I laughed. "Speaking of which, happy birthday Ayla!" my dad smiled. "Thank you so much! But...It's getting late. I was wondering if I could sleep here?" I asked them. "Of course! This is your house, after all." Mom replied. "Thanks! I'm heading to bed. Goodnight!" I smiled, running upstairs. Amikyu's POV: Ayla was fast asleep, but I just couldn't close my eyes. There was something...off. I couldn't tell what, though. I gazed at the necklace she had given me. I felt so lucky to have such a kind trainer...usually people get scared of me, and run away. I expected her to do the same, once she saw who I really was. All I've ever wanted was a friend, someone to be at my side at all times. Finally, I felt like my wish had come true. BANG! I snapped my head towards the window. Something had fallen into the room... Something...or someone. "Who's in here?!" I whisper-shouted, trying my hardest not to wake Ayla. My question was answered with a thunderbolt to the face. "Hey! What was that for!?" I shouted. The shiny Pikachu was infront of me, growling. I hated her. She charged at me with a volt tackle. "Don't you know what you've done, you monster!?" Pikachu yelled, shooting me with a thunder attack, "You've killed her! You've sentanced her to death, just like you did to everyone else!" She went in for another thunderbolt. "I--I didn't! I would never hurt Ayla!" I shouted, using play rough. It didn't seem to hurt her too much. "You know full well she's ill. Everyone you've ever befriended were ill. My trainer was ill!" Pikachu yelled. She had cornered me now, but I felt too scared...to sad to attack her. "Tell me...what causes their sicknesses to worsen?" Pikachu whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I…I…" I sniffled. "By being cursed my a Mimikyu! That's what causes their sicknesses to worsen! Any normal trainer would have died on the spot, but thanks to her rare disease, she's forced to die a slow and painful death! How many times to I need to tell you!?" Pikachu yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears were streaming from her eyes now. Pikachu and I used to be best friends. That was about eight years ago. We had an awesome trainer named Gabriel. He had an illness called Orarus, I think, which would cause pale skin. Everyone who's ever had it ususally said that they were cold almost all the time. Overall, it seems to be harmless, unless cursed by a Mimikyu. After that, they would have a mere 12 hours to live. Ever since I accidentally cursed Gabriel, Pikachu was after me. She chased me down...but she'd always be to late. I've accidentally cursed every friend I have ever made, and the only people kind enough to talk to me all had Orarus. "But...I'm too late. I'm always too late. But that won't stop me from killing you!" Pikachu yelled, using volt tackle. I felt dizzy, and my eyes stung with bloody tears. "Pikachu...you can't. You can't kill what's already dead. I'm a ghost type. If I was able to be killed, I would've done it myself years ago. I thought I could change...Ayla was the only one who lasted this long..." I sobbed. "Mimikyu...stay away. Stay away from anyone and everyone. You know that by befriending anyone will only kill them, Orarus or not. And you better believe, if you travel to another region all over again, I will find you, and I will stop you." Pikachu threatened, before jumping out the window. I glanced over at my friend, who was still asleep. Ayla seemed so peaceful. I didn't want to lose her. I got no sleep that night. Ayla's POV: I stretched and yawned, before getting out of bed. Immediatly, I noticed that my limbs felt heavier than usual, but I shrugged it off. I thought I might just be tired. "Good morning Amikyu!" I beamed. "Kyu kyu..." He replied, looking down. He seemed upset. "What's the matter, Amikyu?" I asked. However, once I stepped closer to him, my limbs grew heavier. "What...What's going on?" I asked, before collapsing to the floor. By now, I could barely even move. "Kyuu! Mimikyuuu!" Amikyu shouted. he ran to me, collapsing next to me and crying his eyes out. I pulled him closer to me with all the strength I had, trying to calm him down. I would say that everything was fine...but I knew that it wasn't. I needed a doctor. "Mom! Dad! Help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I sudden chill rushed down my spine, and then I couldn't move. Amikyu's POV: Before I knew it, an ambulance's siren was blaring outside. People rushed upstairs, putting Ayla on a bed and carrying it back into the vehicle. Ayla's dad grabbed me in his arms, and he and his wife both got into the back of the abulance with Ayla. I stared at her. She looked like she was in pain, as she was frowning and breathing heavily tears fell from her eyes. This was all my fault. "Will she be okay?" My mom asked one of the doctors. "I don't know..." he replied. It was a long few hours since we got out of the ambulance. The three of us sat in Ayla's room as doctors and nurses rushed around, hooking up the IV and checking symptoms. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Baxter?" A doctor walked towards us, "your daughter seems to have a rare disease called Orarus. a cure has not been found yet. I regret to tell you this, but..." "But what!?" Ayla's mom was in tears, and her dad didn't look too different. They both knew what was coming. The doctor sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "Ayla only has 30 minutes left to live." "What!?" Ayla's mom shouted. She clung to her husband's arm, who has crying his eyes out as well. "Please tell me this is some kind of mistake!" Ayla's dad sobbed. The doctor shook her head, tears falling from her eyes too. "We're very, very sorry..." I got up and walked over to Ayla's hospital bed, hopping up next to her. Her parents gradually got to her side as well. "Ayla...I'm s--so sorry. Th--this is all my f--fault. I cur--cursed you yesterday on accident...I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Ayla's eyes opened, and she smiled through her pain. She put her hand on my head, slightly wincing while doing so. "It's okay. I forgive you, Amikyu. It was an accident...besides, I knew about Orarus all along..." I knew she couldn't comprehend the words I was saying, but she just...understood. We were so close, she always knows what I say. "I found out about it a couple years back...but I didn't have the heart to tell you. I knew this would happen eventually..." she explained. Time was running out. "Amikyu...it's time for me to go. Thank you for giving me the best life I could ever live...can you do me a favor, though?" she asked, her limbs going limper. "A--Anything for you, Ay--Alya!" I sobbed, tears flowing from my eyes. "Please don't forget me. Always keep that necklace on. I'll keep mine, too. That way, you'll always have a me, and I'll always have you, no matter where we are." "Oka--Okay Ayla! I--I prom--promise!" I said between sobs. "Th...thank you...Mom, Dad...never stop smiling. Don't...let my death..hold you..back. I…don't...want...that..." Ayla told her parents. "We won't sweetie! We won't..." Ayla's mom sobbed. "Don't forget about us, okay Alya?" Her Dad cried. "I…won't..." Ayla smiled. She then turned her head to look at me. "Goodbye...my friend Amikyu..." It was a week after Ayla's death. I was feeling extremely upset. I ran far, far away from Aquacorde town, and found myself on a ship. It wasn't for another couple days that I finally arrived in Johto. I was wandering around Illex Forest, when suddenly, I bumped into a boy. He looked down at me. Pale skin...oh no... Before I could run, he threw an Ultra Ball right at me. One shake, Two shakes, Three shakes, No matter how hard I resisted, I was caught. The Pokèball opened up, and I was back on the ground again. The brown-haired boy picked me up in his arms and looked at me. "Hey, a Mimikyu! These are super rare around here...my name's Jonathan! I'll call you.... ...Amikyu." Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:In-world